Level Up!
by yuunachi
Summary: Yuuichirou can't fathom how anyone could have beaten him at a pvp match - especially twice.


Yuichirou sat back slowly, hand still on his mouse, the other adjusting his headset as he stared at the screen, perplexed. On-screen was the results of his last pvp match, a big, bold red "LOSER" staring back at him. Yuu didn't understand how this could have happened. He was certainly not a professional at gaming but he wasn't new to it either and had built himself quite a reputation up online. He usually won all of his pvp matches but had, somehow, been beaten easily in his latest match. He checked his stats and equipment, making sure he had all of his best items on before he started the match; nothing seemed to be out of order, which confused Yuu even more. "The hell?" he muttered, un-equipping and re-quipping his sword. His character was max level and one of the best classes in the game – berserker – and Yuu had spent more time and money than he would like to admit getting his items, which were all very rare and powerful drops and power-ups. How had he lost?

Sighing irritably to himself, Yuu clicked on the name of the player who had beat him, 'Mikashi'. "What kind of name is that? Some anime character?" Yuu muttered, opening up their stats. He sucked in a breath of air, staring in awe. Almost everything was incredibly high, especially the character's stealth and strength. They were one of the newer classes, vampire, which was surprising considering how long it had taken for Yuu to level his own character to where he was now, so this player must have some serious time on their hands. The character was a female with long, blonde hair and a pale complexion, icy blue eyes giving off an aura of strength. Even if it was just a game character it looked "pretty cool" in Yuu's opinion.

Despite how much stronger this character seemed to be than his own, Yuu was still angry that he had lost. He opened up his messenger and messaged the user immediately asking for a rematch.

 _Xblackseraphx: "hey i want a rematch u just got lucky bc i was distracted during our last match im usually way better than that -_-"_

Yuu crossed his arms, waiting for the reply. Mikashi's status was 'online' but after two minutes of nothing Yuu started to get even more annoyed than before. He got up, pacing his room, looking back at the screen every now and then, flopping back into the chair in defeat after another three minutes had gone by. A light blinked on his screen and his head swiveled towards it, focusing on the 'typing' notice above the chat bar. A message popped up soon after.

 _Mikashi: "Sorry for replying late, I was helping my older sister Krul make cake. A rematch? I don't mind at all. I'm sure you'll be able to beat me this time around, I'm fairly new to MMOs. Good luck!"_

Yuu's face was inches from the screen, squinting at the words. "Why the hell are they being so nice? Not like I asked for a life story either." he leaned back, re-reading the message. This person could bake? "Well, it wouldn't be weird if they could..." Yuu thought, looking back at the female avatar. Maybe this person was actually a girl? It would make sense with their kind way of talking. Yuu grinned, cracking his knuckles. Girl or not, he had to keep his title here.

 _xblackseraphx: "ya alright so get ready for me 2 totally beat u!"_

Yuu used his power-ups he had been saving for months for the right moment and clicked the 'Request pvp match' button on Mikashi's profile, waiting for confirmation. He'd go all out this time, no way he could lose! Even if this 'Mikashi' had a powerful character they were still a newbie by the looks of it, so he'd have no problem winning this time around. Yuu grit his teeth, the timer count down signaling the match to begin.

Yuu groaned loudly, pulling his covers up over his head in a futile attempt to block out the sunshine pouring through the blinds on his window. Last night he had suffered another crippling loss to the player Mikashi and his ego was beyond hurt. Yuu groaned again, refusing to get up. He did not want to have to deal with the world today, and if he went back online he'd have to deal with his soiled pvp scores. To make matters worse, Mikashi was undeniably the nicest person Yuu had ever met, and she had completely crushed him, giving him encouraging advice afterward. There was no way Yuu could ever hate someone like that. He sluggishly walked to his computer, logging onto his game despite everything – he had to know what his scores looked like now, no matter how terrible. In the corner of the screen his IM popped up: one unread message from Mikashi. Yuu sighed, opening the message reluctantly. This girl was making it harder and harder for Yuu to dislike them.


End file.
